Robert Callaghan (Earth-14123)
| HistoryText = Robert Callaghan was a respected professor, and head of the robotics program at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. His daughter Abigail seemingly perished when the testing of a dimensional portal by Alistair Krei went wrong. Callaghan blamed Krei for his daughter's death and was bent on revenge. After child prodigy Hiro Hamada showcased his invention of the microbots at an expo San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in order to gain acceptance at the institute, Callaghan waited for the expo to end to steal the microbots and cause a fire to cover up the theft and fake his death. An unexpected casualty of the fire was Hiro's brother Tadashi, who tried to save Callaghan from the fire. Over the next weeks, Callaghan created more microbots and used the swarm to dismantle and move the pieces of the failed portal from Krei's now-abandoned laboratory on a remote island. After Hiro and his robotic companion Baymax discovered the warehouse where the microbots were being built, thus discovering that the microbots hadn't been destroyed by the fire and that someone had caused the fire that took Tadashi's death, Callaghan attacked them with the swarm, under the disguise of Yokai. After barely escaping from the swarm, Hiro attempted to track down the swarm once again and discovered Yokai returning from having used them to recover pieces of the portal. Hiro and his friends, who had followed him, were attacked by Yokai once the villain discovered them. The group of friends escaped from the swarm in their van, leading to a chase through the city. Yokai gave up the pursuit once their van fell into the water, presuming them dead. Yokai was then tracked down to the abandoned laboratory by Hiro and his friends, the Big Hero 6, now sporting armored suits to defend themselves. Yokai tried to kill them once more using the swarm, and during the fight, his kabuki mask was removed, revealing his true identity. Fuelled by rage for discovering Tadashi's death was caused by someone he looked up to, Hiro tried to use Baymax to kill Callaghan. Hiro's friends managed to prevent Hiro and Baymax from crossing the line, at the cost of Callaghan escaping. Using footage recovered from the laboratory, the Big Hero 6 later learned Callaghan's motivation. The next day, Yokai stormed the inauguration of Krei's institute of technology and used the swarm to assemble one of the portals above the buildings, in order for it to slowly swallow the institute, to show Krei how it felt to lose everything. The Big Hero 6 attempted to stop Callaghan, but they were overwhelmed by the microbots. After realizing that individual microbots could be swallowed by the portal, Hiro ordered his teammates to attack the swarm instead of Callaghan, so each time they delivered a stroke, it caused a portion of the microbots to separate and be swallowed by the portal before they could reunite with the rest of the swarm. That way, Callaghan was disarmed and apprehended. The portal fell on the ground, with few minutes to implode and deactivate. However, Baymax detected a lifeform inside the portal. Hiro and Baymax entered it and found the capsule Abigail had used to enter the portal intact, with its pilot in hypersleep. They recovered Abigail's capsule and returned from the portal. As Callaghan was being arrested by authorities, he witnessed how Abigail was being attended by paramedics, but more importantly, alive. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James Cromwell voices Robert Callaghan in the Disney Animation film Big Hero 6. | Trivia = * James Cromwell previously portrayed Captain Stacy in the Marvel-film Spider-Man 3. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics